With the development of society, electronic display products are adopted widely, and users have a higher requirement on the display effect of the display products. Herein, contrast is an important parameter to measure display images of the display product. High-contrast display images can give users a better visual experience. The current electronic display product will have the phenomenon of light leakage in the case of dark-state display, so that the display images cannot meet the expected minimum brightness requirement, and it is difficult for display images with higher contrast to display.